Short Puffs
by Yuri-hime
Summary: This is a collection of short stories or 'Short Puffs' of moments and events that take place in Natsuki and Shizuru's lives. Please enjoy, and please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Mai Hime or Mai Otome. They belong to **Sunrise**.

**Setting:** These 'puffs' will take place in either the Mai Hime, or the Mai Otome universes.

**AN:** Please enjoy! =D

* * *

"Natsuki..." Shizuru whined lightly as she poked her love in the cheek, who lay on the living room couch trying to get some sleep.

"Whaaa, Shizuru. I'm sleeping here. Can't you tell that I'm sleeping?" Natsuki whined back, as she tried to swat away her girlfriend's hand, while trying in vain to keep her eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"But Naatsuukki," Shizuru continued to whine, as she then climbed up onto Natsuki's prone form, and straddled her side.

"I'm booreed, Natsuukii. You promised me that you'd take me for a ride on your bike today," Shizuru continued, as she leaned forward and pressed her full breasts against Natsuki's back, and began rubbing them up and down, sending shivers up and down Natsuki's spine.

"Oh. Did I promise you that? I'm sorry Shizuru...what were you saying again?" Natsuki asked, as her brain went into overload and her face went red, as the feel of Shizuru's breasts rubbing up and down her back began to drive her slightly mad.

"Aww, but Natsuki...you promised me two days ago that you'd take me out today. Don't tell me that you forgot," Shizuru continued as she leaned forward even more, and breathed her words into Natsuki's ear, her warm breath causing Natsuki to squirm beneath her.

Shizuru allowed a devilish grin to flit briefly across her face.

"Woman! Do you have _any_ idea what you're doing to me here? Wait. Strike that. Stupid question. _Of course_ you know _exactly_ what you're doing to me, you little minx!" Natsuki exclaimed, as in one fluid motion she dislodged the mischievous minx on her back, and with a loud _squeak_ from said minx, flipped over so that Shizuru was now beneath her on the couch.

Shizuru lay beneath her, her eyes slightly hooded, and her breathing a bit quicker than usual, as she stared up with her burgundy-red eyes, into Natsuki's brilliantly-shining green irises.

"Hmm, so my wolf-puppy is finally awake, and ready to go on the prowl now," Shizuru purred with a grin of pure satisfaction, as she raised her slender arms and twined them around Natsuki's neck.

"Rawwrr," was all Natsuki said, as she dipped her head down, and captured Shizuru's lips in a kiss that caused Shizuru's toes to curl in unbridled pleasure, and in response she pulled her wolf-pup down closer against her now-heated body.

All thoughts of going out riding were forgotten for the next 2 hours.

* * *

**AN:** Thanks for reading! Please leave a review, as reviews help keep us writers inspired to write even more! =3


	2. Chapter 2

"NATSUKI!" Shizuru cried out, as she wrapped her arms tighter around Natsuki's waist, as they both blasted down the city streets on Natsuki's motorcycle.

Natsuki let out a loud laugh, as she felt her girlfriend's arms tighten around her waist, and in response she revved her bike and put on just a bit more speed.

The sound of Shizuru's squeal was music to her ears, and Natsuki felt a grin of satisfaction cross her face as she considered this her payback to Shizuru, for being such a troublesome little minx earlier.

Not that she was complaining about where Shizuru's ever playful nature usually led them. Hot, sweaty, and completely naked on the living room couch for the better part of the afternoon was _always_ a good place to be in Natsuki's book.

Unless of course the rest of that afternoon was spent hurtling down a mostly empty road, the wind rushing fast and hard through her dark locks, and her girlfriend's arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

Yes, life was good for one Natsuki Kuga.

When Natsuki felt Shizuru bury her face against the side of her neck, she decided to take some pity on her girlfriend, and slowed her bike down to only semi-illegal speeds.

By this time the day had passed into late evening, and as Natsuki and Shizuru continued to hurtle down the road Natsuki decided to make a quick detour, and quickly turned off of the main road onto a smaller road that wrapped around the side of the mountain.

Shizuru raised her head from Natsuki's neck as she felt the bike make its sudden turn, and then she let out a small gasp that Natsuki could still hear despite the power of the wind whipping past them. Shizuru gazed with burgundy eyes full of wonder, as Natsuki drove past a scene that nearly took her breath away with it's beauty.

The bike sped along the mountainside, with a sheer drop off the side prevented only by a thin guardrail, and beyond the guardrail there was a view of sparkling, pristine water shimmering far below. The sun's fading rays lit up the surface of the water in a dazzling display of red, orange, and yellow hues. There were a flock of white birds flying low over the water's surface, looking almost as if they were flying into the sun itself, as the day finally faded into night.

Shizuru once again tightened her arms around Natsuki's waist, and leaned her face against her girlfriend's neck. Natsuki carefully took one hand off of the bike's handlebar, and lightly squeezed one of Shizuru's hands which were pressed against her leather-clad stomach.

Natsuki felt a slight grin come across Shizuru's face, and then she felt the briefest whisper of a kiss against her neck. Natsuki swallowed hard, as she quickly put her hand back on the handlebar in an effort to keep the suddenly-wobbly bike steady, and she could have _sworn_ that she felt Shizuru's grin turn slightly wicked.

As they said, payback was a bitch.

Natsuki once again revved the bike's motor and it jumped forward in a burst of speed, and this time Shizuru laughed happily as she gave Natsuki's waist a quick squeeze. Natsuki joined in on Shizuru's infectious laughter, as they sped along to wherever the road may take them next.

* * *

**AN:** A great BIG thank you to all who took the time to review my first chapter! You all truly are my inspiration, and I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, and will once again take the time to read and review! =3


	3. Chapter 3

The road ended up taking them to the local supermarket, as Natsuki had the sudden urge to buy and eat some mayo. And as Shizuru was very indulgent of her wolf-pup, she had no problems with them making a quick stop at the market before heading home.

So, while Natsuki was in the cereal isle checking out a box of rainbow cereal she was contemplating buying along with her mayo, Shizuru was in the produce isle inspecting leeks. Then as she was reaching down to grab one, a _very_ familiar voice called out to her and Shizuru raised her crimson-coloured eyes upwards in surprise.

"Shizuru! Hi! What are you doing here so late? Where's that wolf-pup of yours who's always usually attached to you? Haha, if she ever heard me say that she'd probably skin me alive," Mai Tokiha said with a laugh, as she came up beside Shizuru with a basket full of groceries swinging from her arm.

"Hello Mai," Shizuru said with a slightly amused smile, as she looked past Mai's shoulder to see a certain lavender-haired storm cloud gathering there.

"Do you want to repeat what you just said Mai? I don't think that I heard you properly the first time," Natsuki said as she came up beside Mai, her mouth formed into a smile that showed off her canines.

"Natsuki! Oh hi! Fancy meeting you here. How are you tonight, heh heh..." Mai replied with a slightly wobbly laugh, as she reached up and nervously rubbed the back of her head.

"I'm good tonight Mai. Had a good bike ride. Had some good sex earlier. It's been a _very_ enjoyable day so far," Natsuki replied, as her wolf-like smile grew even wider, and her eyes sparkled deviously.

"Natsuki! Behave," Shizuru said with a laugh, as her cheeks flushed to Natsuki's eyes, a very attractive pink.

"Okay, Zuru. I'll be good," Natsuki replied, as she sidled up to her girlfriend's side, and gave her a light kiss on one of those lovely blushing cheeks.

"Such a bad puppy. I'm going to have to punish you later when we get back home," Shizuru replied, as she raised a slender finger, and lightly poked her pup in her cheek.

Natsuki just _grinned_ in response.

"Oh by the way, where is _your_ little shadow, Mai? Mikoto. Isn't _she_ always usually attached to you as well?" Natsuki asked Mai curiously.

"Actually Mikoto was right here just a mome..EYAI!" Mai cried out, as a quick moving bundle of energy suddenly _popped_ out of nowhere, and practically tackleglomped her to the floor.

"MAII! They have boxes and boxes of this _awesome_ rainbow cereal in that isle over there! Can I get one? Can I, can I? Pleaassee," Mikoto pleaded as she literally hung off of Mai's back, where she had latched herself onto after her surprise glomp attack.

"Well Natsuki dear, does that answer your question as to where Mikoto is?" Shizuru asked as she put her hand to her mouth, in an effort to hide her giggles as she watched Mai's plight.

Natsuki just dropped her face down into her hand, shook her head mournfully, and made a promise to the Great Mayo God in the sky, that the next time that she came to the market, she would just grab her mayo...and run.

* * *

**AN: **Thank you so much to those who took the time to review my last chapter! See ya next 'puff' ;3

Please read and review! =3


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

Setting_ - _**_Mai Otome Universe_

* * *

"Shizuru...what _is_ this? I'm pretty sure that I asked for coffee..._not_ tea," Natsuki Kruger commented, while sitting at her desk in her Headmistress office, as one of her dark eyebrows slowly began twitching up and down.

"Ara ara, but I thought that my Natsuki would prefer to have some tasty, delicious tea instead of that nasty, unhealthy black tar that you call coffee," Shizuru replied, as she stood demurely by Natsuki's desk, a sweet and innocent smile playing at the corners of her lips.

"Shi..zu..ru. I want my _real_ coffee. _Now_," Natsuki replied through lightly clenched teeth.

"My my Natsuki dear, but I thought that you would _certainly_ enjoy the sweet taste and delectable aroma of my specially made tea. Does Natsuki not like my tea that I made especially for her?" Shizuru asked as her eyes became misty, and her lower lip began to tremble slightly.

Natsuki took one look at Shizuru's wibbling face, looked back down into the cup of tea that she held in her hand, looked back up at Shizuru, and released a resigned sigh. Even though she _knew_ that she hadn't _really_ hurt Shizuru's feelings, she still didn't like to imagine that she _might_ have.

Releasing another sigh, Natsuki reached out with her free hand, entwined her fingers with Shizuru's, gave both of their clasped hands a light tug so that Shizuru had to bend down slightly to face her, and gave Shizuru a soft smile.

"Okay Zuru. Since you _did_ make this tea specially for me, and even though I really _would_ prefer to have my as-you-call-it "nasty unhealthy black tar", I'll gladly drink this tea instead. Thank you." Natsuki then tugged Shizuru down even further, and captured her soft lips in a sweet and gentle kiss, that left Shizuru sighing into Natsuki's mouth.

"Ara...I'll have to remember to make Natsuki tea more often, if this is what I get in return," Shizuru whispered lightly against Natsuki's lips, before she leaned forward and began nibbling on Natsuki's lower lip.

All that Natsuki did in response was to release a light _growl_, then without warning wrap her arms around Shizuru's waist, and pull the tawny-haired woman down onto her lap to finish what she had started.

The tea was long forgotten.

* * *

**AN:** Once again a BIG thank you to those of you who took the time to review! They are _much_ appreciated! =3

See ya next 'Puff!' =D


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

Setting:** _Mai Otome Universe_

_

* * *

_

"Nat...su...ki," Shizuru whispered brokenly, as she tried to find and grasp Natsuki's hand with her cold, shivering one.

"Zuru...I'm right here, Shizuru...I'm right here...just...hold on...please...hold on...you can't leave me like this," Natsuki whispered back in a devastated voice, as she held Shizuru's bloodied form against her body.

"I'm...sorry Suki...I didn't mean...for this to happen...I was only trying to protect you...they took me by surprise...I didn't see the energy bolt coming until it was too late. I'm sorry Natsuki...I'm so...sorry," Shizuru replied, as she clung to the front of Natsuki's white top, now stained bright-red with her life's blood.

"Why Shizuru, why? Why did you do it? I could have taken the shot. You didn't have to jump in front of it. You didn't have to take the shot for me. You didn't have to...oh god Shizuru please don't die on me! Akira has gone for help. Don't worry. Just hold on for me a bit longer. Okay Zuru...please..." Natsuki begged, as she clutched Shizuru's chilled body even tighter against her chest.

"Silly Natsuki. How could you ask me _why_ I would do it? I did it because _I love you_, Natsuki. I love you...and I would put myself before you, and any kind of danger anytime..._every_ time. There is _nothing_ and _no one_ in this world I love more than you, Natsuki. And I would risk my life to protect yours _every_time. Don't you forget that, okay...please, don't _ever_ forget that," Shizuru said with quiet desperation, as she continued to cling to the front of Natsuki's top, as the skies above them opened up and the heavens themselves seemed to weep, as cold hard raindrops fell upon them both, and Shizuru's blood seeped out of the open wound in her side, and ran in rivulets down the hard pavement.

In the distance, Natsuki could hear Akira's voice calling out to her, saying that she had found help and that they were on their way.

But the only thing that Natsuki could concentrate on was the woman in her arms, who was getting colder and colder by the second, and who had begun to tremble uncontrollably, as her beautiful crimson eyes were covered up by her eyelids, which had begun to droop as if just too heavy to stay open any longer.

"Shizuru...Shizuru...oh god Shizuru. Please baby. You've got to stay with me here, okay. Please don't close your eyes. Come on now, keep them open for me...please. Akira is almost here with help. So please Zuru...please...don't leave me..." Natsuki begged, as her body became to tremble and shake with sobs, as she pulled Shizuru's own trembling form tighter against her.

"Nat...su...ki..." Shizuru's weak voice reached Natsuki's ear, and she pulled back enough so that she could look down into the almost-serene features of the woman that she loved.

"Natsuki..." Shizuru repeated in a voice even quieter and weaker than before, as she slowly and painfully raised her arm, and with the effort to lift showing clearly on her face, Shizuru lightly and tenderly cupped Natsuki's cheek with her hand.

Then not uttering a single word further, Shizuru slowly brought Natsuki's face down to meet hers, and then tenderly and lovingly pressed her lips against Natsuki's, in what Natsuki could _instictually_ feel would be the very last kiss that they would ever share again in this life.

Tears poured down like the rain from Natsuki's emerald-green eyes, as she closed them tightly against the heart-wrenching, heartbreaking pain of the moment.

When they finally parted from the kiss, and Natsuki looked back down into Shizuru's face, there was a completely peaceful and serene look there, and Natsuki felt her heart clench as she once again pulled Shizuru tightly against her body...never wanting to let go...never wanting to part from the woman who meant more to her than life itself.

Natsuki could now hear Akira's running feet and the footfalls of several others, and they were all just a few yards away.

So close...so very close...

"Zuru...help is here Zuru...please don't close your eyes...please...open back your eyes now...come on, Zuru...please...Shizuru...Shizuru...SHIZURU!!" Natsuki cried out in anguished horror, as she felt Shizuru take one last shallow breath...and on that last breath four words slipped out, before those beautiful lips that Natsuki loved so dearly closed forever...

"I love you...Natsuki..."

"**SHIZURUU!!!**"

* * *

**AN:** Wow. That chapter was a bit emotional to write ^_^

Let me know what you all thought about it by please leaving a review =3

And as always a BIG hearty thank you to all those who took the time to review my last chapter! You guys rock! =D

_See ya next Puff =3_


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **Lol, I'm sorry I seemed to have made quite a few of you sad with my last Puff XD

The next time I'll put up a little warning like "not a happy Puff" or something :p

But I just wanted to show that I could write more than happy, fluff pieces. That I was a versatile writer =3

Thank you VERY much to those who took the time to leave a review! =D

You guys rock, and I _promise_ that the next Puff after this one, will be a 'happy Puff' to make up for these last two =3

**

* * *

Small warning:** This Puff is a continuation of the last one, but with a _much_ 'happier' ending. Hope you all enjoy! =D

* * *

_**Natsuki's POV  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

It had been 5 years since Shizuru died.

Five long and lonely years that I spent lost and alone, not knowing what to do or who to turn to. I took a one year leave of absence from Garderobe, as I tried to get my life back together.

I don't remember much from that one year off. I drank on and off. Tried to drown away all my sorrows with the bottle.

That didn't work of course.

Shizuru's face and image as she passed from this world into the next, forever haunted my every waking hour, and my every sleeping hour to the point that I almost stopped sleeping all together, and could only rest with the help of very powerful sleep medications.

But that was four years ago. It's now year five, and I've been back at Garderobe ever since then. Doing my best to get through each and every day without my soulmate by my side. I buried myself in my work, and became _obsessed_ with finding Shizuru's killers.

I eventually did.

It was a faction that had been hired to assassinate the headmistress of the school, which of course was me. But Shizuru got in their way. And I hunted each and every single bastard involved in that organization down, and either brought them to justice...or took them out if they resisted.

Too bad for the majority of them they 'resisted'.

I am now on an incredibly dangerous mission. Up against overwhelming numbers, and I can almost hear Mai's voice in my head, as she told me a couple of years ago, "that I was taking on too many dangerous missions since Shizuru's death, and that Shizuru wouldn't want to see what I was doing to myself."

I shook my head to get Mai's voice out of my head, as I quickly re-focused on the battle at hand.

I dodged swiftly out of the way of a wickedly-sharp blade, and then had to scramble quickly to avoid getting my head sliced off by a rotating energy sphere.

Things were heating up fast, and I had already been fighting too long, and I was still surrounded by six of the twelve attackers who had originally ambushed me.

I quickly held up my two pistols and took aim at one of my attackers, when I felt a sudden _wrenching_ and _agonizing_ pain rip through my stomach, and I looked down in stunned, pained shock to see an energy blade protruding from my stomach.

When had I missed the bastard who had snuck up behind me to deliver this killing blow.

I fell to my knees, blood already beginning to seep from the corner of my mouth, as the world around me began to waver and fade as my vision began to dim.

I never felt myself hit the cold hard pavement, or even the sudden sounds of massive explosions going off all around me, as Mai and Haruka came charging in as the reinforcements sent by Garderobe.

I never got a chance to see them avenge me, or to see the anguished tears that fell from Mai's eyes, as she held my body close to her own. I never got to see Haruka standing off to the side, biting her lower lip until it bled, as she tried in vain to hold back her tears.

No. I never got to see any of what was happening back with my now-cold, lifeless body...

Because my entire vision was now filled with Shizuru. My beautiful, precious, wonderful Shizuru. She was standing there...right there...waiting for me in a halo of pure pristine light, her hand outstretched to me, and that ever mischievous smile playing on the corners of her lips.

I raised my own hand, and folded it around Shizuru's and found her hand warm to the touch.

Tears spilled forth from my eyes, as I quickly swept Shizuru up into a tight embrace, clinging to her as if I would _never_ let her go...and I never planned to again.

Shizuru didn't say a word, she just smiled beautifully at me, and then captured my lips in a _literal_ soul-searing kiss, and I could almost feel myself floating from the majesty of her kiss. Imagine my shock when I looked down after our kiss, and saw that we really _were_ floating.

I quickly looked back up into Shizuru's rose-coloured eyes, and as I opened my mouth to speak, to ask her just what was going on, to find out where we were, Shizuru just raised a finger and gently placed it against my lips, while quietly whispering "shhh" to me.

I easily complied, and placed a light kiss on her finger, and then watched as she smiled tenderly back at me. She then leaned forward and lovingly kissed my lips one more time before pulling back, taking my hand in hers, and began 'leading' me towards that pristinely-white light source, that I had seen surround her when she first appeared to me.

Shizuru kept on leading me forward towards the light, but then a sound that seemed to fill the entire air around us, suddenly came to my ears and I stopped, tugging gently on Shizuru's hand to stop her too.

She looked back at me curiously, and I gestured about as I tried to explain about the sound that I was now suddenly hearing. It sounded like someone weeping, and without warning an almost-window suddenly appeared beside Shizuru and I, and I could see Mai crying over what I instantly knew was my now-dead body, as Haruka stood behind her stoically with a hand on Mai's shoulder, as she tried to give as much support as she could, while looking like she was holding back her own tears.

Shizuru looked at the image of our two friends, then looked back at me and smiled sweetly at me, and for the first time since I'd been reunited with the love of my life, Shizuru spoke.

"Don't worry, Natsuki. They'll be alright."

And then as I watched with slightly-rounded eyes, Shizuru closed her own eyes, and whispered something softly beneath her breath, and I watched as Mai's head suddenly shot forward, and her eyes seemed to focus on something floating lightly through the air before her.

When I focused in on the object, I saw that it was a pure white feather, and it landed squarely on the spot where my no-longer-beating heart was.

Mai looked down at the feather, then looked up and over at Haruka, who had a mildly shocked look on her face, as she too gazed down at the feather.

Mai reached out and gently picked up the feather, and as she held it in her hand, a look of peace came over her features, and she pulled the feather against her chest, right by her own heart. I then heard her softly whisper to Haruka, "she's alright. Natsuki...wherever she is...she's alright now...and for the first time in five years...really and truly happy."

The last image that I saw of Mai and Haruka, was of Haruka giving Mai one of her rare true smiles, as she gave Mai's shoulder a final squeeze. Mai then slowly rose to her feet, my body cradled carefully in her arms, as the two of them then turned around, and began making their way back towards Garderobe.

The image of Mai and Haruka faded away, and I turned to Shizuru with a question on my lips, but Shizuru just smiled at me, shook her head lightly, and answered my question without me even having to voice it.

"I couldn't have done that for you my dearest sweet Natsuki, over those five long years that you had to suffer without me there by your side. I was only allowed to come back to you now to bring you with me. And having you here with me now, and because Mai was there as one of your closest friends, we were able to send her our feelings through that one single feather. It only worked because you were here with me Natsuki," Shizuru said, as she tenderly trailed her fingers down the side of my face, and I leaned lightly into her touch, gently kissing her fingers as they trailed past my lips.

Shizuru giggled lightly, and then with a sudden burst of joy-filled energy, she pulled me along quickly behind her, and towards the still glowing, bright-white light source.

Once we had gotten to within a couple feet of it, Shizuru tightened her grip on my hand, gave me a beautiful, serene smile and leapt without abandon into the light.

I followed right along behind her, never looking back, only looking forward to being with my precious Shizuru.

_Forever._

**

* * *

AN 2:** This was my longest 'short' Puff yet XD

Hope that you all enjoyed it, and please review! =3


	7. Chapter 7

_

* * *

_

_Back to the Mai Hime universe =3_

* * *

**~Poke~**

A dark eyebrow twitched.

**~Pokepoke~**

The dark eyebrow twitched even harder.

**~Pokepokepoke~**

"Shizuru! Would you cut that out already!" Natsuki Kuga exclaimed in exasperation, as she looked down at the cheekily grinning face staring back up at her from her lap.

"Aww, but my Natsuki looks so serious with her face buried in that newspaper. I just wanted to see you smile," Shizuru replied, as a small pout formed on her lips.

Natsuki let out a loud sigh, as she put her newspaper down beside her on the couch, and gave her trouble-making girlfriend a **look**.

Shizuru just gave a wide grin back up at the **look**.

Natsuki then let out an even louder sigh, and then slowly a small smile began pulling at the corners of her lips.

Shizuru gave a little squeal of happy, and glomped Natsuki around the waist, and Natsuki gave up all-together and let out a loud laugh at her girlfriend's silliness.

"You can be such a goofball sometimes, Shizuru," Natsuki said, as she gazed down at Shizuru with a look of pure adoration on her face.

"Yes, but I'm Natsuki's goofball, so it's perfectly alright," Shizuru replied, as she tightened her arms around Natsuki's waist, and nuzzled her face against her tummy.

"I love you," Natsuki replied softly, as she ran her fingers lightly through Shizuru's tawny locks.

Shizuru looked back up at her snuggle-pup, and into those brilliant emerald-green eyes that she loved so much, and gave Natsuki a beautiful smile as she replied, "I love my Natsuki too."

Natsuki then leaned down, and captured Shizuru's lips in a warm tender kiss, which Shizuru sighed happily into.

Sometimes the best things in life came with a poke, a glomp, a snuggle, and a sweet kiss.

And Shizuru fully intended to enjoy all of them...and much more...for the rest of her life.

**

* * *

**

**AN:** I really hope that you all enjoyed this Puff =3

Thank you for the awesome reviews last chapter! =D

_See ya next Puff! =3  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** The idea for this Puff was provided in a review by **Lucia-Rozen**, so all the credit for this Puff goes to this person ;3

So, if anyone else has any ideas for a new Puff, you can also leave your idea/suggestions in a review, and I'll do my best to create a good Puff using your idea! =3

**

* * *

Universe:** _Mai Hime_

_

* * *

_

"Shi...zu...ru," Natsuki said slowly in a warning tone, as she backed nervously away from her girlfriend.

"Nat...su...ki," Shizuru replied equally as slowly, as she followed her retreating girlfriend with a wide, mischievous grin on her face.

"No. Just. NO. I am **not** putting that thing on, and absolutely _nothing_ that you say or do can make me," Natsuki said in quiet desperation as she backed further away, and then backed right into the couch, toppling over backwards onto the soft cushions.

"Aww but Natsuki. It'll look so cute on you. Will you _please_ put it on...for me," Shizuru pleaded as she gave Natsuki her best puppy-dog eyes.

"Ahhh, not the puppy-dog eyes Shizuru. You know that I can't resist those," Natsuki whined, as she tried to look anywhere but Shizuru's face and her wibbly lips, and her wide watery, crimson-red eyes. "Ahh, forget it. You win, Zuru. I could never resist that look for very long and you know it, you evil evil woman," Natsuki said, as she waved a finger at the now-chortling Shizuru accusingly.

"Ara ara Natsuki, you are such a darling for doing this. Thank you. I love you," Shizuru replied with a wicked gleam in her eye, as she closed in on her girlfriend...then reached forward...and plunked a pair of puppy-dog ears on Natsuki's head.

Natsuki just dropped her head into her hand, and moaned with embarrassment, as her cheeks flushed a bright red.

"Now my dear sweet Natsuki...roll over," Shizuru said with the most deadpan, serious expression on her face.

Natsuki felt her eyebrows twitch insanely, as she wrestled with herself over whether or not she would do this crazy request. Then releasing a loud sigh, as she knew that she wouldn't be able to win against Shizuru's charms no matter what she did, she decided to just go along with it.

So releasing a defeated sigh, Natsuki got down on all fours on the plush carpet, looked up at Shizuru...and rolled over.

Shizuru gave a loud squee, and tackled Natsuki onto the soft carpet, hugging her fiercely, as she exclaimed just how cute and adorable her Natsuki was being for her.

So Natsuki decided to _really_ get into it, and let out a loud _woof_ as she then began nibbling and licking Shizuru's ear and neck, causing shivers to run up and down Shizuru's spine.

Natsuki then put her lips right beside Shizuru's small, delicate ear and in a low husky voice said, "looks like I might have a different reason to go 'wolf' for you tonight, my troublemaking little minx."

Shizuru just shuddered lightly in Natsuki's arms, before she was pounced upon by said 'wolf', and much licking, panting, and 'howling' ensued for the rest of the night.

**

* * *

**

**AN 2:** Hope that you all enjoyed this Puff! =D

Please leave a review and let me know what you all thought, and please don't forget to also leave any ideas/suggestions you may have for a new Puff! =3


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** This Puff was requested by fellow author **Leebot**. It is _pure_ fluff ;3

Hope that you all enjoy! =D

* * *

High in the Kyoto mountains, in a small log cabin surrounded by snow, two figures huddled together on a couch before a roaring fire, lost in each other, and shut off from the rest of the world outside.

Shizuru nuzzled her face against the side of Natsuki's neck, rubbing up against the collar of the thick wool sweater that Natsuki wore.

Natsuki tightened her arms around Shizuru, and pulled her tighter against her, then tugged lightly on the warm, woolly blanket covering them, and snuggled down deeper into its warmth with her girlfriend.

Shizuru sighed in peaceful bliss, as she turned her eyes back to the crackling fire, and just relaxed back into Natsuki's arms.

"Are you comfortable, Zuru?" Natsuki asked, as she placed her lips by Shizuru's ear, breathing warm air pleasantly against it.

Shizuru shivered slightly despite the warm cocoon that she was wrapped up in.

"As long as I'm with my Natsuki, I'm always happy and comfortable," Shizuru replied, as she snuggled down deeper against Natsuki's chest.

"That's good," Natsuki replied, as she then began to nibble lightly on Shizuru's neck.

Another pleasant shiver ran through Shizuru's body, and she turned around slightly in Natsuki's arms, leaned forward, and claimed her lips in a sweet, sensual kiss.

Natsuki moaned deeply back into her mouth, and Shizuru raised her hands to gently caress the sides of Natsuki's face, as she leaned even deeper into the kiss, licking and nibbling at Natsuki's lower lip, and causing Natsuki to tighten her arms around Shizuru's slender waist.

The fire released a loud _pop _as a piece of wood fell over in the flames, but neither occupant of the cabin even noticed, as they were too absorbed in each other. The night that had fallen while they were busy exploring each others bodies, wrapped the cabin in a blanket of secure solitude, and the pleasant sounds of lovemaking were picked up and carried away gently on the wind.

**

* * *

AN 2: **A very big THANK YOU to all those who took the time to review my last Puff! =D

_See ya next Puff! =3_


	10. Chapter 10

"You're burning up," Natsuki commented, as she leaned her forehead against Shizuru's, feeling the heat that immediately radiated from her girlfriend's flushed face.

"Ara...ara...Natsuki is so cute...when she's worried about me," Shizuru huffed out, as she tried to get enough air into her congested lungs.

"Shhh, stop talking for a little bit now, love. You're really very sick. Your temperature is hovering somewhere around 102 degrees, and I'm _very_ tempted to take you to the hospital," Natsuki replied, as she laid a gentle hand against the side of Shizuru's warm cheek, worry showing in her verdant-green eyes.

"Natsuki shouldn't worry so much about me. I've told her before. This is just a silly little fever, and I'll be good as new in no time. So, Natsuki should instead of worrying, be focused on how we're going to 'celebrate' my return to good health," Shizuru replied while trying to give a lecherous smile, but failing completely when she began to cough right after.

Natsuki immediately reached over, and picked up a glass of water that was sitting on the dresser beside the bed, and helped Shizuru to take small slow sips, until she was able to lie back again against the comfy pillows, and sigh in relief as the cool liquid soothed her sore throat.

"I think we can hold off on any 'celebrations' for the time being. At least until you're feeling 100% better again," Natsuki said with a soft smile on her face, as she gently wiped away the sweat that had formed on Shizuru's brow with a damp cloth.

"Oooo Natsuki is so mean. I want my Natsuki _now_...I want...my Natsuki...now..." Shizuru trailed off, as her burgundy-coloured eyes began to close, and her breathing evened out into a deep soothing sleep.

Natsuki leaned forward, and placed a soft sweet kiss against her love's forehead, before she leaned back and ran her fingers gently down the side of Shizuru's face.

"Get better soon, love. It's painful seeing you this sick. I miss my healthy Zuru. Please get well again soon," Natsuki whispered softly as she leaned forward again, and this time placed a very light and chaste kiss against Shizuru's lips.

Shizuru mumbled softly in her sleep, and Natsuki heard her name being softly whispered from Shizuru's lips as her love snuggled down beneath their sheets. Shizuru then reached over to Natsuki's side of the bed and gripped Natsuki's pillow, holding it tightly against her form.

Natsuki let a tender smile cross her lips, as she watched her girlfriend cuddle up with her pillow as she then ran her fingers gently through Shizuru's tawny locks. Then moving softly and carefully Natsuki slowly rose from the bed, and made her way towards their bedroom door. She paused briefly by the open door, looking back at her girlfriend still cuddling her pillow. Shizuru seemed to finally be breathing a little better than she had the night before, when she had thrashed around in the bed and Natsuki had had to hold her tightly against her chest, to get her to calm down enough to slip into a restless sleep.

"I'll be back soon, Zuru. In the meantime just get as much rest as you can, so that you'll get better soon. I love you," Natsuki whispered, before she slowly made her way out of their bedroom, closing the door softly behind her.

Shizuru let out a small, contented sigh as her dreams took her away to a place where she and her Natsuki could properly 'celebrate'.

A couple of days later, after Shizuru's fever had finally broken, and she had gotten a full day of rest, and was feeling quite healthy and energetic, Shizuru and Natsuki were _finally_ able to enjoy their 'celebration' together.

* * *

**AN:** Hope that you all enjoyed this Puff =D

Please review! I love hearing from you guys =3

_~Yuri-hime~_


	11. Chapter 11

Natsuki shot straight up in bed, the scream trying to work its way out from the back of her throat dying on her lips. She sat up huffing and puffing, sweat running down the side of her face, as she tried to get her wildly beating heart back under control.

"Natsuki..." Shizuru's sleep-filled voice reached Natsuki's ears, as she felt the chestnut-haired girl sit up slowly in bed, and then she felt warm caring arms wrap themselves around her waist, and pull her snugly against Shizuru's body.

"Did my Natsuki have another nightmare," Shizuru cooed into her girlfriend's ear, as she gently nuzzled the side of Natsuki's neck.

"Yeah..." Natsuki replied softly, as she snuggled down comfortably into Shizuru's embrace.

"Was it the same one as before?" Shizuru asked, as she tenderly began stroking her fingers through Natsuki's dark-blue locks.

"Mmm hmm," Natsuki mumbled lightly, as she felt herself relaxing under the loving ministrations of her girlfriend.

"The one where you lose your mother and Duran...and then you lose me?" Shizuru questioned further, as she gently coaxed Natsuki back down onto the bed, settling the indigo-haired girl's head onto her fluffy pillow, and then gently rubbing soothing circles across Natsuki's stomach.

"Uh huh..." Natsuki replied in little more than a light hum, as her body slipped deeper into a relaxed state.

"Natsuki knows that I will never _ever_ leave her if I can help it right? And that no matter what happens, that Natsuki and I will be together forever, right?" Shizuru whispered softly into Natsuki's ear, as she continued to rub soothing circles across Natsuki's toned stomach.

"Yes..." Natsuki managed to whisper, as her eyelids drooped slowly shut, her breathing finally evened out, and she slipped back into a restful slumber.

Shizuru then leaned forward and placed a soft loving kiss on her sleeping Natsuki's lips, before she snuggled down beside her, wrapped her arm around Natsuki's waist, and followed her girlfriend back into gentle sleep.

And as peaceful silence once again descended upon their bedroom, a softly whispered "I love you, Natsuki" could be heard.

And even in the depths of a deep restful sleep, the answering reply came, "I love you too, Shizuru."

**

* * *

**

**AN:** Hope that you all enjoyed this Puff! =D

Thanks to all those who reviewed my last Puff, and please let me know what you all thought of this one =3

_~Yuri-hime~_


	12. Chapter 12

**

* * *

**

**Setting:** _Mai Otome universe_

* * *

"Shizuru, did you sleep with her...Tomoe...tell me the truth. Did...you..._sleep_...with her?!" Natsuki growled, as she had both of her hands placed by either side of Shizuru's head, where she had the chestnut-haired woman pressed hard against her office wall.

Shizuru felt her mouth fall slightly open in shock at how swiftly Natsuki had moved to pin her against the wall, and she was even more surprised at the sudden subject matter.

"Natsuki..." Shizuru started to say, only to have Natsuki cut her off.

"Don't you _dare_ lie to me about this either, Shizuru. I can always tell when you're not telling the full truth about something. You know that the masks you put up for everyone else to see long lost any effect they may have had on me. So please...I'm asking...no _begging_ you...tell me the truth...even if it hurts...I _need_ to know what really happened between you and Tomoe that day," Natsuki shut her eyes as a pained look came over her face.

Shizuru felt her heart breaking at the look, and she reached forward to gently and lovingly run her fingers through her love's midnight-blue hair. Shizuru then leaned forward and pressed her lips against Natsuki's ear as she whispered softly, "Natsuki my one and only true love, I did _not_ sleep with Tomoe. I never could do something like that. Not to you, or to myself."

As Shizuru leaned back, Natsuki allowed her eyes to open and she looked with intense-green eyes into Shizuru's burgundy ones. "You're telling the truth," Natsuki sighed with relief, as she watched a tender smile come to Shizuru's lips, as the tawny-haired woman reached her hand down from Natsuki's hair to gently cup her cheek.

"Of course I am, my love. The only thing that Tomoe and I did that day was...strange...to say the least. She had all of these baby toys and children's items brought into the bedroom, and she had me do things like read her nursery rhymes from a children's book, and watch her ride on a small wooden horse that had also been brought in. It was an...interesting experience. I have to admit it was a little...fun...playing with all those things, but I _swear_ to you Natsuki, that was all that happened between Tomoe and I that day. Nothing else."

"Shh love, no need to try to convince me further. I believed you from the instant that you said that nothing happened. I love you, Shizuru," Natsuki said softly, as she leaned forward to claim Shizuru's lips with her own.

Shizuru moaned long and low into the kiss, her hands reaching back up into Natsuki's dark-blue locks so that she could pull the other woman closer into their embrace.

Natsuki pulled back slowly from their kiss, her lips slightly swollen, and her emerald-green eyes swirling with desire for the woman before her.

"Zuru, before we continue any further, there _is_ one last thing that I would like to ask you," Natsuki said quietly.

"Anything Suki. I'll answer anything that you ask of me," Shizuru replied a little breathlessly.

Natsuki let out a light breath of air as she tried to calm her racing heart. Then leaning forward and giving Shizuru a light kiss to the lips Natsuki then turned around, and quickly made her way over to her desk. There she opened a drawer, pulled out a small object, then turned around and made her way back over to Shizuru.

Shizuru titled her head curiously to the side as she watched Natsuki approach her. Her crimson eyes then widened in shock when she saw Natsuki go down on one knee before her, and hold up the small object she had taken from her desk drawer.

It was a small velvet box with a beautiful ring nestled snugly in its center. The ring had a gorgeous ruby set in the middle, surrounded by a sparkling layer of emeralds that twinkled as brightly as Natsuki's eyes were right now.

"Shizuru Viola, will you marry me and become my wife?" Natsuki asked with a small, shy smile.

Shizuru's hand quickly came up to cover her lips as she watched Natsuki go down on her knee, and ask the question that she felt she had been waiting an entire lifetime to hear.

"Yes! Oh god yes, Natsuki! I will marry you and become your wife!" Shizuru exclaimed as tears of joy began to stream down her face, and she launched herself into Natsuki's waiting arms, as the dark-haired woman had quickly risen to her feet at Shizuru's answer.

Natsuki laughed with unbridled joy as she felt Shizuru place happy little kisses all over her face. Then she felt Shizuru's lips press hotly against her own, and Natsuki moaned into the kiss as she opened her mouth to let Shizuru in. Natsuki then wrapped her arms tightly around Shizuru's slender waist, as they deepened their kiss. Then breaking their kiss lightly, Natsuki reached down for Shizuru's hand and gently placed the glittering ring on Shizuru's finger.

Shizuru did her best to keep her tears from falling again, but it was already a lost cause as she held back a sob, and wrapped her arms tightly around Natsuki's neck, pulling the other woman closely against her.

"I love you, Natsuki. Forever and always, I love you," Shizuru whispered tearfully into Natsuki's ear.

Natsuki placed her lips against Shizuru's temple, and kissed it gently as she replied. "I love you too, Shizuru. I will always be yours, and you will always be mine. Forever and always...forever and always."

**

* * *

**

**AN:** Whoo! It's been a while since I did a Puff! Hope you all enjoyed it =D

Please review and let me know what you all thought of it, and thank you to those who reviewed my last Puff! =3


End file.
